Masquerade
by Dahnee
Summary: [oneshot][drabble][Riku x Sora] I can't keep hiding behind this mask, I've got to let you know how I feel.


**Author's Note:** Drabble. Just playing around. Watched _Phantom of the Opera_ and the whole 'Masquerade' scene intrigued me. Thus, this piece of Riku x Sora nonsense was born. o.o Excuse all horrible grammer and spelling mistakes - I didn't feel like re-reading it.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this to my darling Kristen, because I love her! Mouu, I heart you dear! Enjoy!

* * *

I saw you there, dancing with her in the middle of the floor. I knew it had to be you - no one else I know has eyes that blue, that captivating. Even though the mask you wear conceals most of your face, I could spot you from a million miles away. No one else makes me feel the way you do. But... you don't notice me.

_youdon'tnoticemedon'tnoticeme**noticeme**_...

Would you even know that it is my face that hides behind this mask? Or would I be just another person to you? You must know that it's her you're dancing with. You're far too shy to hold a stranger like that. Trust me, I know you... far more than I know myself. The way you have your arms around her makes me wonder. Would you ever hold me like that?

_wouldyoueverholdmelikethatholdmelikethat**holdme**_...

You might not see it, but she's looking at you like _that_. Can't you see it in her eyes? Can you not see it in the way her arms bind you so possessively to her? You wouldn't notice though, would you? No, you would not be able to know. You are so innocent, so pure, untouched. Not that I am complaining. There are times when I am thankful for your ignorance. What would you think if you knew how I feel?

_whatwouldyouthinkifyouknewhowIfeelhowIfeel**Ifeel**_...

Standing here, drenched in the shadows and watching you dance... I'm jealous. You look so happy. I can see it in your eyes, even from this far away. With one arm around her waist, the other clasped in hers, you dance on. Swirling, swaying, stepping oh-so-softly. You're off in your own little world with her. Could we ever be like that? I don't think we can.

_Idon'tthinkwecandon'tthinkwecanthinkwecan**wecan**_...

What if I were to approach you? To cut in and waltz you off across the floor. Would you be afraid? Would you pull away? You'd never dance with a stranger, would you? Then again, I'm not really a stranger, am I? I'm your best friend, aren't I? But you wouldn't know that. You wouldn't see past my mask.

_Youwouldn'tseepastmymaskpastmymask**mymask**_...

You just smiled wider. Was it something she said? I remember that I used to be the only one to make you laugh. Until she showed up and shattered all of my chances. You told me that she would never come between us, that she would never affect our friendship. I don't like to say it, but you lied.

_Idon'tliketosayitbutyouliedbutyoulied**youlied**_...

I don't supposed you recognized that you've been spending so much more time with her. I don't think you realize that you've broken our nightly ritual by slinking off with her. You don't know, but sometimes I follow you. I eavesdrop on your conversations. She's got you wrapped around her finger, you know? It makes me kind of mad that you let her manipulate you like that. Then I realized that's what you want. I swallowed my pride and admitted to myself that we could never be together.

_wecouldneverbetogetherneverbetogether**betogether**_...

But even after telling myself for all these years, I can't help but to long for you. You're like a light, and if so, then I'd be a moth. I'm drawn to you, you and you alone. There is no one else for me. No other person in all the worlds could ever remotely compare to you. Sometimes it hurts because I want you so much.

_IthurtsbecacauseIwantyousomuchIwantyousomuch**somuch**_...

I should stop wallowing in self-pity. I'm complaining over you, but I have no right to since I've done nothing to show you my true feelings. Hmm, the music's changed. It's slowed. It's supposed to be a romantic dance. I watched you closely when you took a step back from her and smiled sheepishly. I want you to leave her, but what I want more is for you to be happy - even if it's without me. You shook your head... what is it you're telling her no to, this dance? It must be, she's walking away. Is she crying? Who cares... now's my chance.

_nowsmychancemychance**mychance**_...

I slowly step from my cover and pace evenly towards the dance floor. I don't care how many people see, I need to talk to you. You're still standing there in the middle without a partner, watching random couples dance by. You sighed and started to walk off in the opposite direction. I quickened my pace. I want to catch you before you leave the floor. So close, I'm almost there.

_socloseI'malmostthereI'malmostthere**almostthere**_...

Slowly, I grasp your hand in mine, ignoring the small jump you made in surprise. Do you know it's me? I bend down and softly whisper in your ear, "Shh. It's okay. Come with me, I won't hurt you." I take a moment to revel in the way you tense at my voice. Why are you not pulling away? With your hand still in mine, I lead you away, noting just how well our hands fit together. I can see confusion in your eyes when I look back. You're so cute.

_you'resocutesocutesocute**socute**_...

As we step out onto the empty balcony, I close the doors behind us. This is our moment, I do not want any prying eyes. You can't possibly know that it's me, otherwise your eyes wouldn't hold the fear they do now. I take both of your hands and stand rather close to you, feeling the trembles that shake your body. "Who are you?" You asked me, and I couldn't help but to smile. I let go of one of your hands, bringing my own gloved appendage to gently stroke the exposed skin of your cheek. I want to touch you forever.

_Iwanttotouchyouforeverwanttotouchyouforever**touchyouforever**_...

"Sora, Sora, Sora..." You start, no doubt scared by the fact that I know your name. My fingers trail from your cheek to your neck, but still you do not pull away. I _am_ a stranger to you with this mask, but would you even let me touch you if you knew who hid beneath this? "Do you not recognize me?" I ask him, innocently enough, feigning emotional injury. Then a sparkle of realization danced in your eyes and a smile pulled slowly at your lips. I don't think I can hold back much longer.

_Idon'tthinkIcanholdbackmuchlongerholdbackmuchlonger**holdback**_...

"Riku...? Is that you?" So you do know, maybe you knew all along. As a reply I pull my mask off and look down at him. He's smiling fully now, hardly phased by the fact that my hands are now tracing your collarbone. Aren't you afraid? I release his other hand to remove his mask. Your face is far too lovely to hide. "Sora, there's something I need to tell you." I can't keep it a secret anymore.

_can'tkeepitasecretanymorekeepitasecret**secret**_...

You tilt your head a bit to the side. Oh, how adorable you look right now. I could ravish you right here on this balcony, not even giving a second thought. "What is it, Riku?" Your voice is delightfully perplexed, your eyes shining with boyish curiosity that you will never outgrow. My hand moulds to the contour of your cheek, the other snakes around your waist. You tense as I draw you nearer, but I know there's no turning back now.

_there'snoturningbacknownoturningbacknow**noturningback**_...

"Sora, I love you." My words seemed to echo all around us and I searched for an answer in your eyes. It did not take me long to decide that I could wait for a reply, because there was something that I wanted to do, so desperately. Without giving you so much as a chance to respond, I bent down and kissed you. My heart was swept away on a tidal wave of emotion. This feels so right.

_thisfeelssorightfeelssoright**soright**_...

At first, you were rigid, surprised, maybe even afraid. But that changed very soon. I most certainly not expecting you to kiss me back, but you did. You gave yourself completely over to me, and the happiness that followed could have lifted both of us off our feet. Your arms slid around me, pulling me even closer to you. You taste so sweet, so clean. You're a drug, Sora. You're my addiction.

_youremyaddictionmyaddiction**addiction**_...

We slowly pulled apart, looking each other in the eye with smiles on our faces. A light blush tinged your cheeks as you spoke to me. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time." You admitted to me, your smile growing wider as you pressed yourself against my chest. I let out a happy sigh as I brought a hand to your cinnamon hair, stroking it softly. "And I've been wanting to do that for a long time." I told him, to which my reply was a squeeze and a giggle. You make me want to melt.

_youmakemewanttomeltwanttomelt**wanttomelt**_...

You lifted your head to look at me again, ocean blue eyes piercing straight into my soul. I knew I could never love anyone else. You forever, Sora, you always. We shared a knowing smile and started dancing alone out on the balcony to our own music. There were no masks between us, it was just you and I, the way it would be for all eternity. You and I.

_**You and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**Always and Forever**_


End file.
